ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Woodland Creatures (1997 sitcom)
The Woodland Creatures is an American adult animated TV sitcom created by animator . The show is produced by Gracie Films and Universal Cartoon Studios, airing on between 1997 and 1998, being later moved to Adult Swim in September 2001 for the rest of the series after a two-year hiatus since the last two seasons were produced from 1997 throughout 2000. Premise The show focuses on two best friends and roomates: Mike Fox and Rocky Raccoon. Its location took place in the forest of New York City. Characters Main *Mike Fox (voiced by Michael J. Fox in the show and Billy West in the video games) - One of the two main protagonists of the show. He is a red fox caricature of his voice actor. He is currently 23 years old. *Rocky Raccoon (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A Brooklyn-accented friend of Mike Fox. He is 23 years old like his best friend. He is shown to be a liar and a cheater, and is the sneaky type for a raccoon. But deep down, he still has a soft spot for his best friend. Being a money-grubbing cheapskate and would do anything to get rich with his money-making schemes, he is paired with Mike in comic everyday situations while leaving Mike in the role of "straight-man". *Mr. Grizzly (voiced by Brad Garrett) - Mike and Rocky's short-tempered neighbor in the show. He is the owner of the Woodland Burger fast food restaurant. *Marilyn Fox (voiced by Tara Strong) - Mike's love interest on the show. She works at the Woodland Coffee Shop. *Bonnie Raccoon (voiced by B.J. Ward) - Rocky's love interest. *Vincent 'Vinny' Coonini (voiced by Tony Sirico) - Rocky's twin cousin. His personality is the opposite of Rocky's money-grubbing and con-man ways. *Edwin G. Bearington (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - a wealthy British-accented loud-mouthed bear who likes to talk about his life experiences and posessions. Mike seems to have respect from him and vice-versa, but Rocky finds him annoying. He is the major focus in the episodes' subplot. *Emily Bearington (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Edwin's beautiful wife. *Philip Bearington (voiced by Seth Green) - Edwin and Emily's teenage son. He was born in Canada, however. He has a Canadian accent. *Jillian Bearington (voiced by Drew Barrymore) - Edwin and Emily's (23-year old) ditzy young adult daughter and Phillip's older sister. She was born in the United States long before her brother in Canada. * * * * Supporting *TBA and TBA Raccoon (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Kath Soucie, respectively) - Rocky's parents. The mother is caring, good-natured, and has compassion and understanding. The father's personality is identical to that of his son, as his son follows in his father's footsteps. *Marshall and Miriam Fox (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Candi Milo, respectively) - Marilyn's parents. Other characters * Production Development The series marks the first time that Universal Cartoon Studios developed a sitcom, following the steps of rival studios such as 20th Century Fox. In the mid-90s, the studio's major hits were the television adaptions of Back to the Future, An American Tail, Earthworm Jim (which was rebooted by Universal's rival studio Paramount ten years later for its run on Nickelodeon) and Casper the Friendly Ghost. By the time that the series started its development, a Rocky and Bullwinkle-esque show featuring Woody Woodpecker and Chilly Willy and starring Joe Alaskey as the voice of Woody (later reworked as The New Woody Woodpecker Show, starring Billy West as the voice of the title character, premiering in 1999) was also pitched to the studio. The idea was drooped for some reason as if it felt like ripping-off the beloved characters. Writing Some of the writers came from Disney's Bonkers, such as John Behnke, Rob Humphrey, Jim Peterson, Kevin Campbell, and Mark Zaslove. While others came from DiC's Super Mario cartoon series trilogy such as Rowby Goren, Matt Utiz, Doug Booth, Michael Maurier, Sean Roche, David Ehrman, Perry Martin, Phil Harnage, and most notably Jeffrey Scott. A few writers from The Simpsons came to work on the show, which was actually John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti. The show was rated TV-14, with a few episodes rated TV-PG. Voices Animation All of the episodes are animated at Toon City Animation in the Phillipines, both Rough Draft Studios and AKOM Production Company in South Korea, and Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, respectively. Like The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, this show uses digital ink and paint for the entire series. The opening title sequence was animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment), which had a similar animation style to their work on Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs. Music In order for the show to feel more like a real sitcom, the music for the series have to deviate from the standard for animated cartoons, which traditionally followed the works of Carl Stalling. The show's music was composed by Ron Jones and Walter Murphy. Episodes See List of episodes Voice cast *Michael J. Fox as Mike Fox *Rob Paulsen as Rocky Raccoon Broadcast history The show premiered Sunday, November 2, 1997 on Fox, but failed to find an audience. On May 17, 1998, Fox aired "TBA", the eighth episode produced, as the season finale, leaving five episodes unaired. Despite the show being cancelled, two more seasons were produced in an attempt to return the series to television. Reruns of the first eight episodes, and the five unaired episodes, including the last two seasons later aired on Cartoon Network's late night programming block, Adult Swim. Reruns of the series still continue to air on Adult Swim. Home media The show was released on DVD by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, complete with beautiful color correction and restoration done overseas at TBA. Trivia *The show is influenced by The Simpsons, Ren and Stimpy, Beavis and Butt-head and Rocko's Modern Life, being also considered as a predecessor to Regular Show and The Looney Tunes Show. *Gags and a few storylines were recycled from Taylor's previous show, Bonkers. *Vinny's voice and mannerisms would be later recycled for a homonymous character on Family Guy (also voiced by Sirico), who served as Brian Griffin's temporary replacement. Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Gracie Films Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:NBCUniversal Category:Fox Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Television Category:Adult animation Category:Comedy Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:12A